


Glassy Goes To Pride

by elliseleven (orphan_account)



Category: NSA Intern (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pride Parades, Trans Character, Trans Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elliseleven
Summary: Glassy, being a robot, had never been able to attend a pride march. He wished he could walk with others like him and feel the connection that being part of the trans community could bring. Thankfully, he had a friend who could help him with that.
Relationships: Glassy & Player (NSA Intern)





	Glassy Goes To Pride

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i missed trans pride this year due to covid, and hhhh i miss going so much. also i want to write more fics about glassy bc if i can write about adam, i can also write about them lmao

The new intern had only been working with Glassy for a few weeks, but he already felt like the two of them were close. He felt like he could tell them anything, and they wouldn’t judge him. Unlike past interns. He could barely remember Lincoln now, but it was surprising about how much Glassy still thought of him. His friend’s voice pulled him out of his reverie, thankfully. Glassy found that his thoughts spiraled very easily these days. The two of them had both been talking on the phone more recently though, to Glassy’s delight. It always made him happy to know someone cared for him.

“I’m going to trans pride tomorrow!” They sounded over the moon. Glassy wished he could be as happy for them. “It’s gonna be awesome! This will be my first time going.”

Glassy smiled sadly, wishing he could join them. He’d always wanted to find people like him, who didn’t fit in with the gender binary. He was happy to find out that his intern was the same, but it still felt lonely with just the two of them. It would be brilliant for Glassy to experience a pride march with his friend, but he knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t human like they were.

“That’s great!” Glassy replied, trying not to let his tone of voice betray his real feelings. “I’ve never been to pride either.”

“That’s too bad.” Suddenly, an idea popped into the intern’s head, and their eyes lit up. “Oh, I could take you with me!”

He chuckled. How naive humans could be. “I’d love that, but I can’t exactly join you, can I?”

They realized their mistake and giggled. “Oh, I know you can’t be there physically, but I can still take you!”

Glassy frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Like, I could take my phone with me, and you can watch through the screen. I know it isn’t the same, but I think that’s the only option we have.”

“Oh!” Glassy finally understood. They’d really do that for him?!

With no answer from Glassy, the intern panicked. “You don’t have to! It was only a suggestion-”

“No, no, I’d love to! That would be amazing!”

They smiled at that. They were happy that Glassy was happy. “Great! Well, I’ll speak to you tomorrow then.”

“Of course!”

After a short drive into the city with a few friends, the intern finally made it to the heart of the pride march. They had all arrived early to prepare flags, banners, etc. 

Glassy wasn’t forgotten in all this though. As soon as they had arrived, Glassy received a call from their intern. He couldn’t have been more excited.

“Hey, intern! Are you all ready?”

“We’ve just arrived! There are so many people!”

“I wish I could be there in person…”

“Aww, don’t be like that!” They hated seeing Glassy sad. “At least you’re here virtually!”

Glassy smiled. It was sweet how much they seemed to care about him. “That’s very true. You’re a smart one.”

They giggled. “Thanks!”

Thankfully, none of their friends asked about Glassy since they were busy talking amongst themselves or with other people who had gathered here. Their friends knew about the job at the NSA, but not about Glassy, and they hoped it would stay that way.

Soon enough, they were all on their way. Glassy wasn’t always able to see above the crowd since his friend didn’t want to accidentally drop their phone and such, but he was able to hear the chants and feel the community there. It brought him close to tears, which he didn’t think was possible. 

Hearing so many people like him together as one, free to be their true selves was amazing. Despite all this, familiar thoughts easily came back to him, reminding him that he would never be human like them, and he would never experience this sense of pride in the same way. That didn’t matter though. All that mattered was that he was here now, and he could experience it at all.

He knew this wouldn’t be possible without his new intern. They had been generous enough to give him this, which he may not have been able to experience otherwise. He could never thank them enough. So whenever those ugly yet comforting thoughts crept into his mind again, he reminded himself that he had someone who cared about him, and he wasn’t alone.


End file.
